


Date Night

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Green Pointy Things [41]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Date Night

**Date Night**

**Prompt:** Photo (modern city street Hard Rock Café)

 **Word Count:** 780

**Written for GYWO Yahtzee Round 2**

It was Oliver and Felicity's first night out in a long time. Date nights had been put on hold while Oliver was incarcerated. Now all they wanted to do was put it all behind them.

William was on a sleep over at a friend’s house but they didn't want to stay in. They had been staying home too long. Oliver had been home for almost three weeks already.

Felicity walked over to where Oliver was standing and pulled him down by the tie for a quick kiss. “Almost ready?”

“Yeah.” Oliver let his gaze slowly slide over Felicity in the tight red dress. “Are you sure you want to go out?” He put his hands on her hips. “We still have some catching up to do.”

“We have plenty of time for more catching up now that your home.” Felicity patted his chest. “I promise.”

Oliver smiled. “So you know this friend that William is staying with?”

“Mike. They were on the same little league team.” Felicity grinned. “I did a background check on the family so they're good.”

Oliver pulled his suit coat on. “We agreed to that, right?”

“Sort of. You suggested it and I did the checking. All friends, potential girlfriends, and their families get through background checks.” Felicity held up her finger. “But we never tell William about it. Ever!”

“Potential girlfriends?” Oliver scowled. “I can’t believe he’s old enough to even think about girlfriends.”

“Oliver, he's your son.” Felicity stepped into her heels. “How old were you when you noticed girls for the first time?”

“Younger than he is now.” Oliver sighed. He picked up his car keys and held out his hand. “You're the only girl that  I notice these days. Shall we?”

Felicity laughed and took his hand and picked up her purse as Oliver led her to the front door. “Date night here we come!”

Twenty minutes, later they pulled up at the Hard Rock Cafe in downtown Star City. After handing the valet the keys to the car, Oliver walked Felicity in.

Everyone in the place turned to stare at them. Most of the faces were smiling but a few were not.

“Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.” Oliver hesitated near the door.

“We have to live our lives, Oliver. We can’t hide at home forever. Come on and let's order some drinks.” Felicity pulled on his hand. “There’s a table over there. Let’s just sit down and try to have some fun.”

Oliver took a breath. “Right. Fun. Lead the way to fun, Felicity.”

Felicity pulled him by the hand to the table and waited for him to hold her chair.

A few minutes later a server came over. “Hi I’m Jenni. We all want to thank you Mr. Queen for all you’ve done for the city. Some of us wouldn’t still be alive if it weren’t for you and you’re team.”

“I was just doing what I could for the city.” Oliver smiled. “It’s my home.”

“Anything you want is on the house.” Jenni pointed to an older man behind the bar. “The manager says it’s the least we can do to thank you.”

“That’s very generous.” Oliver nodded to the older man. “We’ll start with a glass of red wine and a scotch neat.” Oliver winked at Felicity. “You’re manager may regret that decision. He’s never seen my wife eat.”

“Oliver!” Felicity blushed. “Seriously can you bring us a couple of menus? I am starved.”

Jenni smiled. “I’ll be right back.” She was back a few minutes later with the drinks and menus.

During their date, many people came up to say ‘thank you’ and shake Oliver’s hand. Just as they were about to leave the manager came out to say hello.

The old man grinned as he walked up to them. “Mr. Queen, you saved my daughter from a mugger a few years ago, She is everything to me. You are welcome here any time.”

“Thank you.” Oliver shook the man’s hand. I have a son and he and felicity are my heart so I know how you feel.”

“He must be very proud of his dad.” The man nodded.

“I hope so.” Oliver nodded. “I really hope so. We better get going. Felicity and I thank you for tonight.”

“Our pleasure, Green Arrow.” The man nodded and walked away.

“See, we had some fun, didn’t we?” Felicity waited for Oliver to help her with her chair.

“Yeah. Let’s just get home.” Oliver leaned close when she stood up. “I want dessert.”

Felicity whispered back. “So do I. Lots of dessert.” She grabbed his hand and led him out to get the car and go home.


End file.
